Wrong Choices
by MourningPoetic
Summary: When Takeru tells his friend that he loves him, and is rejected, he gives up on life. rated for swearing, homosexual actions, and suicide


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the people or places . BUT, however, I do own the bridge ^_^ ok this is one of my first fics, please try to be nice to it. Flames, criticism, anything is okay; it is all helpful in the end. Oh yeah, I don't own the song "I'm With You" it belongs to Avril Lavigne, and if you decide to sue me, all you'll get is a teddy bear and pocket lint. A/n: hit of yaoi, angst, and suicide! Read at your own risk.  
  
Leap of Faith  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
My hands shook as I grabbed the cool, slick railing. Locks of my golden hair clung to my face as tears and rain mixed into a salty combination. I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. Your lips were lustful, and they cried my name. It was hard those few years that I knew you. I didn't like you at first, but your perseverance was so shocking, that I couldn't help but think of you all the time. You would never give up on something you had your mind set on, and if something got in the way you'd had gotten through it. ~Takeru walked up to his friends in the computer room at his school. Daisuke, as usual, was late for their departure into the digital world. As they got there, they started on destroying the dark towers that littered the area around them. Ken and Iori took the northern half. Hikari and Miyako took the eastern half, which left Daisuke and Takeu with the west. Daisuke would get this face of pure hate as he forced his digimon to burn and bash the evil towers down. When Ken was still the digimon Kaiser, Daisuke would have kicked every tower on his own power down to get a hold on the Kaisers neck. "Ya know TG, Hikari likes me better than you, she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings telling you that." Dai had his hands resting on the back of his neck. "Shut up asshole." Takeru replied irritably, but Daisuke just kept on talking. "Yes, when we grow up we are goanna have five kids and live in a large apartment in Tokyo." He didn't know what made him do it, but Takeru punched Dai in the mouth, knocking a tooth lose. He didn't even like Hikari, but he was getting all defensive when Daisuke was talking about them being together.~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
I shivered as a gust of wind sped by my body. It felt rite, taking my life like this. No one cared about me anyways. Not even Yamato. He was too into Mimi to even care about his depressed little brother. He ignored me so much that I could slit my wrists in front of him and he not even know that I was in the room. He only knew I was there when he beat me. He said I was to blame for the murder of our parents. He knew who it really was, but he didn't want to believe it. Even if he did hurt me, I still loved him. I knew that he was lost and needed help as much as myself, so I stayed with him, that is, until he ran away with that ditz. More tears? I thought I forgot how to cry. I haven't cried since I was little. Not even at my parent's burial. My eyes remained dry. ~Takeru held his hands together in his lap. His friend, Ken, was on his left and his brother was on his rite, crying like a baby. Takeru didn't even flinch as the priest said a prayer for the family and their souls. That was the night he began to slit his wrists, and the night he was first beaten.~ Why hasn't anyone tried to figure out what has been going on? They probably think it is drugs. But still, they should have asked, even if I wouldn't have answered them, it would have told me that they cared a little for me. That is another reason, Dai, that I love you. You asked questions, got up in my face. ~"Goddamnit Takeru! Why wont you just tell me what you are so withdrawn! You can tell me, I swear on the ground that I stand on that I will help you." Daisuke was inches away from Takerus' face. The blue-eyed child looked at the ground in shame. "No, there is nothing wrong." He forced a smile as he looked up at the auburn hair kid in front of him. Dai grunted, "Sure, whatever you say. I've seen the scars on your arms, and I have seen the bruises on your back, please tell me what is happening?" Takerus' face fell again. He inhaled deeply and finished the gape in between him and Daisuke with a kiss. "Eck, you fagg! Why did you do that? Do you think.? Hell no I'm no faggot dipshit!" Dai slapped Takeru's face and stormed off. Takeru sat on the ground, his hand reached up to his stinging face. "Gomen, Dai- chan." He whispered into the wind.~  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is there anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
After Yamato and Mimi left me, I packed a bag of my belongings and set out for wherever I could go. Somehow I ended up at Kens house. He was the only one that understood what I was going through. But he still didn't understand me. That is why I'm here now, standing here ready to jump. He still was close enough that I wrote him a letter. ~Tears were showing at the rim of his eyes as he wrote. This was his last night to see anything. Emotions were long ago forgotten. Two tears dropped onto the paper on which he wrote to his best friend. "Ken, I'm sorry, I just can't do it anymore. It hurts every time someone looks at me. You were right, I was hurting myself. But I stopped. Well, at least for a wile. I looked up to you there for a moment. But that turned into jealousy. You are so much smarter that me. Not to mention handsomer, healthier, more athletic... The world can do without me. So I just wanted to say good-bye. You were a great friend. Forever yours Takeru"  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
Ok, I'm ready. Nothing's goanna change my mind now. Nothing. I hope everyone regrets what they did to me. Daisuke, for breaking my heart. Yamato, for hurting me. Taichi, for killing my parents. Mimi, for taking my beloved brother. Everyone that stared at me or teased me. I hope they all burn in hell!  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Why did they do it in the first place? I didn't do anything to them! I slammed my fist into the bar, breaking a couple of my fingers in the process. It feels so good hurting myself. It makes me forget the pain that is going on in my life.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
"Takeru, please don't do it!" Ken was holding onto my wrist. I slowly looked into his eyes. "Why?" I responded, "So that people can look down on me and treat me like I'm lower than dirt? I'm done with this life!" he shook his head. "You are a great person Takeru, you just have to show it to people!" I glared at him, how could he do this to me? "Never mind, Ken. I hate you like the rest of the retards in the world!" I let go of the railing. Headfirst into the water below. A straight 40-meter drop, for sure this will break my neck.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Gomen Ken-chan, I had to do this." I yelled at my sobbing friend, "But I will always hate you!" I felt the water on my back, then nothing else. It hurt terrible, then, peace.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... 


End file.
